


Really, Brother, Stop Being so Childish

by ZeraHenna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is really rather done with all of his brother's shite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Brother, Stop Being so Childish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayceAdamsArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/gifts).



You know, it was all great until you did it

Smacked your head in the pavement, you twit

You could have waited, maybe a second more

I knew his plans, I knew he was going to do more

I don’t know if I should cry

I must say when I found you in my study, alive

It really wasn’t a surprise

You can’t leave him, and we both know it

For such a smart brother, you really are an idiot


End file.
